Forever Young (Chapter 4)
Diana's POV I'm In Love, With a GIRL, My Best Friend "Bella Criss' It's so obvious She doesn't feel that way for me, I should just pay attention to the fact that Bella only kissed me to SHOW me what Sam's kiss was like, But How would I know what Sam's kiss felt like if I felt something completly different than What I'm supposed to feel? ---- The School Day past, Michael and Bianca were on their date in The Anubis House Cellar, Makingout But that wasn't the only thing Michael and Bianca were doing.It was quite obvious that Michael and Bianca were having sex..."I Love You.." Bianca kissed Michael's Neck "Not Possible, I Love You More!" Michael stroked Bianca's back as the two were makingout in the Cellar, "I'm pretty Sure you never had any makeouts like this with Alba!" Bianca smiled into the kiss and moaned ', "Wait What?" Michael sat up which made Bianca fall backwards, "I SAID: I'm pretty sure you never had any makeouts like this with Alba!" Bianca said, "Um....Well......We Should finish this another time.." Michael stood up and puts his clothes back on, "Wait What??" Bianca said, "Um...What?" Michael said, "But You told me you were a virgin and you never had SEX before, Is That True?" Bianca stood up and puts her clothes back on also. "Well.....I Lied...." Michael said, "WHAT?!You Lied?!" Bianca yelled, "Bianca, I only said I was a virgin because you said YOU were a virgin too, Which I did not believe..." Michael said, "Wait, You thought I wasn't a virgin when you clearly weren't?!So I wasted my Virginity with you?!" Bianca's face turned red as she was straightening her hot pink Bra. "Well, Wasted is a terrible word..." Michael smiled, "You Bitch! You had sex with Alba BEFORE ME!! I was the second girl You had sex with-Oh My God only YOU know how much Girl's you had sex with!!" Bianca cried. "Bianca, Don't Be Like That..." Michael said, "NO NO NO I SHOULD BE LIKE THIS!! I THOUGHT THIS NIGHT WOULD BE MAGICAL! YOU RUINED IT WITH YOU HAVING SEX WITH ALBA!!Which Now I Know, I Do Not Let Guys Mess with my Head Anymore!" Bianca slapped Michael acrossed the face and ran upstairs. ' Marie and Rachie were studying in the kitchen as Bianca ran to the kitchen crying her tears out, "I Can't Believe that bastard!!" Bianca cried as she slid down the counter wall, "Bianca?" Marie looked at Bianca puzzled, "He..Lied....He....LIED...." Bianca cried. "Who Lied?" Rachie asked, "Michael lied..." Bianca said, "About...?" Marie asked, Bianca stood up and dragged both Marie and Rachie to the laundry room, "What?" Rachie asked, "Michael had sex with Alba WAY before I knew and He said he never had sex with ANYONE before and I thought all along I was his first and he was mine, But All Along I was his SECOND." Bianca had tears pouring from her face, -Sighs- Don't we all know that Bianca is stupid and Michael is a slut now? Well, Bianca was seriously stupid and Michael is a slut. Anyways, "Woah...This conversation got awkward in a matter of seconds..." Marie said as Rachie's face expression was meant to be read as, ''Holy Shit, This chick is a slut....Which is Rachie's way of saying "Hmm.Do I give a Fuck?" '' '' "What's wrong with you Rach?" Marie looked at Rachie, "Oh...Um....Nothing..." Rachie said "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD" Bianca screamed. Suddenly, A Noise came from below which sounded like Cat's dying. "What the hell was that?" Bianca asked, "I Don't Know..." Rachie said, "I'll go check, But both of you come with me, I have a fear of Cellars." Marie said and walked to the cellar with Rachel and Bianca.' ''Abby sat on the porch steps of Mutt House and cried while Daniel was still there, watching Abby cry like a creep, "I can't believe I let Luke kill Mom..." Abby screamed and ran inside.'Nakiyah was Crying in her room, She was buried under the covers, when she was little she always thought her place to have peace was her room. Abby walked in Nakiyah's room, "Hey..." Abby said, "Get out and leave me alone." Nakiyah cried, "I Didn't mean to-" "GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTT" Nakiyah screamed and kicked her covers off."FINE" Abby left the room and saw Dan (WalkingBunny), "Who are you?" Dan said. "I'm Abby Harris <3" Abby answered. "Dan Peters!" Dan smiled and shook her hand.' '"So....Corrin how was your day?" Alba asked Corrin who was to busy daydreaming. "Corrin!" "Cotsetta!!" "Huh?What?" Corrin finally respond. "How was your day?" Alba asked, "Um....Well...My Day Was fine...Yours?" Corrin asked, "Well, I saw my Ex Makeout with Bianca -.-" Alba said, "Alba, He's dating Bianca...Just chillaz" Corrin answered, "Corrin you should be worrying about Michael, There's only a time he has sex with Bianca!" Alba said. "THAT'S HIS GIRLFRIEND ALBA CALM DOWN." Corrin became annoyed with Alba's constant talking about Michael and Bianca.' '''Rachie,Marie,and Bianca walked down to the cellar, The lights were dark and Michael wasn't in the cellar anymore, The Cellar was COMPLETLY Dark, "Michael....?" Bianca carried her flashlight, Marie screamed as she saw a mouse run across the floor, "Marie, Shut the hell up!" Bianca turned around, Rachie looked terrified as she saw a girl with Dirty Blonde hair in the cellar, She was right behind Bianca, "OHMYGOD BIANCA LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" Marie and Rachie screamed as The girl dragged Bianca and the lights turned off. ' '"Where's Bianca?!" Rachie yelled, "I-I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW" Marie was shaking as if she was shivering but that showed fear. "Oh My God....Where's Michael?!" Marie yelled. "We should get out while we can..." Marie said but then Drew walked in the cellar trying to see what all the screaming was about. "What's going on?" Drew asked, "D-D-D-Drew!" Rachie ran to Drew and hugged him, Though she felt uncomfortable with Drew, She needed a dude to hug Ya Know?Girls need a guy to hold them sometimes.' '"I'm SO cold...." Bella said laying on Diana's cover, "Same!" Diana said,Bella had something on her mind that she needed to tell Diana, "Diana....Can I share something with you?" Bella asked, "Sure!" Diana turned to Bella, "I....I....I'm going to your fashion school over the summer!" Bella lied, Bella couldn't make out the words "I Love You" Like a normal girl would do, but Bella just had to say she was going to a fashion school over the summer when Bella knows she cannot sew,or do any other fashion things..."OMG REALLY?" Diana smiled and hugged Bella "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Diana said as she was hugging Bella. ''' '''It was slight obvious Bella was crying, She held Diana so soft, Bella was in love with Diana <3 Category:Episodes of Forever Young